The present invention relates to an intragastric device which is introduced by an endoscopy procedure and permits treatment of patients suffering from morbid obesity.
Devices for treatment of morbid obesity are known which consist of a ring which is positioned surgically around the cardiac part of the stomach in order to limit the amount of food absorbed.
The positioning of this type of device involves surgical operations which impose a burden on the patient.
In addition, this device has certain disadvantages because many problems or surgical complications arise after the use of this treatment technique.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,399 has disclosed a device with an elastic balloon which is introduced into the stomach from the outside by way of a permanent trocar fixed on the patient so as to empty into the stomach.
The device with an elastic balloon of variable volume comprises means for rendering it leaktight and fixing it on the trocar in order to prevent any external escape from the stomach.
It is noted that this device has certain disadvantages as regards its effectiveness in the treatment of morbid obesity.
The use of a rigid trocar is a major handicap for the patient because it prevents movements of various tissues and muscles, resulting in pain or discomfort for the patient.
In addition, the elastic balloon of variable volume can be inflated until occlusion of the patient's stomach, which entails a major risk.
The balloon of variable volume, on account of its elasticity, and when it is not inflated to its maximum volume, is not able to oppose the volume of food ingested.
This is because the passage of the food leads to a deformation of the elastic balloon.